When It's Time
by Millereflets
Summary: this is a crossover between Inuyasha,Naruto and Fairy tail. Kagome unearths Sesshomaru's past as they slowly become allies over time. in the mean while, some people Sesshoumaru,a.k.a Kayn Sade thought he had left behind follow him to his new world. what happens? please, please review me. this is my first story so i really need your reviews, good or bad. slow progression.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha, Naruto or Fairy tail

!.Surprises

Kagome was irritated.

She was angry at Inuyasha at being a dork about letting her not patch him up, she was mad at stupid demons attacking them when they could finally rest their blistered feet, she was totally mad at the weather, which was hot and humid that she felt she was actually melting and vaporizing, and most of all she was irritated at the jewel for being responsible for the general mayhem.

"Stay still, Inuyasha?" she half-ordered, half-requested the injured hangout, who twitched incessantly as she bandaged him up. He grumbled something incoherent.

As her hands bandaged him up, from the corner of her eye, Kagome watched Miroku and Sango start packing the camp up, deciding against staying in the same spot where they had been just attacked. Shippou landed his tiny support wherever he could.

She sighed. She didn't want to walk in the dark, hot night. She had blisters and she was starting to smell.

And then she sensed it.

Sango and Miroku had as well. They stiffened and looked at the dark, perilous forest, and Inuyasha leapt from under her suddenly frozen fingers, to stand over her, his bandages slowly turning dark with the blood seeping from his re opened wounds, from the sudden movement.

On the edge of the forest, glowing with his own surreal light stood Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, his ageless face impassive and his eyes glowing with the killing intent Kagome could sense in his yoki.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or naruto or fairy tail

Ally

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes slid over them, batterd from the previous fight, wary and prepared and scared for the next.

Kagome's lungs semed to have trouble drwing breath in. she had never experienced such a terrifying and lethal battle aura, not even during the first time she and Inuyasha had faced him, the time when he stood on the shoulder of an ogre beautiful and cold and remorseless as he taunted his only brother cruelly.

Unbidden, her reikii rose to the surface of her skin, and she could see Sesshoumaru immense aura shrouding his body like an impenetrable shield, as black as hell and as cold as steel beams left outside in winter. She could even feel it, and it was so painful that she wanted to cry out in agony. She couldn't see or feel others, and panic rose as her reikii was snuffed out like a bonfire before a tsunami, and black spots danced as she struggled to draw in air—

She was dying, dying, of cold and cruelty of years past and where was Inuyasha, sango, miroku, Shippou, Mama, souta, jii-chanand Inuyasha, Inuyasha—

The pressure vanished, leaving her coughing and spluttering like she had recently been drowned, and there were tears on her face and her limbs were shaking like leaves before a storm.

As her senses slowly returned she could hear a faint whoosing noice, which she realised was her gasping and she was clutching Sango for dear life, whom she had no memory of being near. She also registered Mitoku's soothing voice, and the warm weight of Inuyasha on her other side, who clutched her and shouted insullts to his brother. Shippou was in right her face.

"Kagome?", he asked uncertainly as she coughed.

Even In her current indisposed state, Kagome couldn't help feeling rather irrated and embarrased.

"s'ok", she mumbled.

"thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama.", she could hear miroku'svoice, formal with a hard edge," Kagome-sama is much more sensitive to your aura than we are, as you can see."

She sat up, leaning on sango.

"are you allright?", asked Inuyasha. He seemed tornbetween letting her go and taking itup with his brother.

"any better?", asked Sango, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"yeah", said /kagome,, speaking to themboth.

Sesshoumaru who hadn't spoken a single word, finally decided to grace themwith his words.

"don't waste your breathe on me, Inuyasha", he told his brother flatly, and /kagome saw he had enterd the circle of firelight finaaly and there was dry blood on his sleeve." I was merely cleaning housee and you were unfortunate enough to be in my way." His eyes flashed towards her and she cringed," thogh, you were the reason I was cleaning house in the first place."

Inuyasha stared at his half-brother with barely concealed contempt." How so?"

"her jewel shards attract demons."

"so what, you suffocate her? You pig headed dog."

"quiet." Snapped the demon, who seemed a little tetchy tonight. " I will not have an untrained pritess travelling with a half-breed stirring up trouble in my domsin."

" apologies, my lord," said miroku, before Inuyasha ould say something that'd kill them all." We will leave at once."

Sesshoumaru gave him a digusted look" you will not last the night."

"bet you will send more demons our way." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her calmly before staring straight at his brother.

"I am offering your group my protection for the time being." He said, tunning them to bemused silence." Do as you please. Inuyasha can track me down."

With that, and the moonlight and fire glinting off his gloosy silver hair, Sesshoumaru vanished into the forest as silently as he had come.


	3. Protect

disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha or Naruto or airy tail

Protect

Even after Inuyasha's dark implications that Sesshoumaru was trying to lure them into them into a trap and would slaughter them all at his own sweet time, Miroku and Sango had decided to take the lord's offer of protection.

"Seriously, Inuyasha", Sango sighed as the hanyou sulked at the edge of the campsite, picking at his sleeve and keeping an eye on the still non-pulsed Kagome, "I think he'd have just done it now if he wanted too."

"Well, maybe he was going to! He's one sick bastard—

Miroku was gathering up the extra load and shippou on Kirara who could fly over them. He tied everything up and tucked Shippou up the fire cat before turning.

"well, there wasn't anything stopping him, was there?" he told Inuyasha, rather pointedly." You were indisposed. I and Sango-sama weren't a match for him"

Kagome was vaguely annoyed at how she always unmentioned at combat. Well' okay, she was clumsy, not battle born like Sango, but she did have her moments.

Inuyasha wasn't mollified.

"Don't ask me what goes on his sick head." He said grouchily.

"You are very serious about your brother's ailment, Inuyasha, do I see a great brotherly love in its fetal stage—

"Houshi, I don't know why I let you be with us—

"–because I'm the only one who can get you shelter and food for free—"

"—one more word, and I'll hang you upside down—'

"Oh god!" Kagome suddenly wailed," can you people just shut up? Can we just go? Can anybody give a girl a moment of peace? I've blisters and I just got suffocated on someone's aura and we could die any moment I guess, so can we just get going and whatever trap whoever has made for us?"

Then to her and Inuyasha's utmost horror, /Kagome burst into belligerent tears.

She was going to get her tear glands surgically removed.

Inuyasha not knowing what to do, cautiously stepped near and mumbled, "I'll carry you, Kagome"

To his relief, she didn't sit him, but to his immense apprehension, cried even harder.

Sango and /Miroku stood in the background looking embarrassed for no reason at all, and eating metaphorical popcorns metaphorically at their expense.

Later when things were much more sedate, and Inuyasha led the huntress and the monk to the protection his brother had offered and Kagome in his arms, she tugged on his haori.

"Hey, Inuyasha", she mumbled so softly even he had to lean forward to listen to her. "What would you do if Sesshoumaru attacks?"

He shrugged. Though he had proposed the original idea, he hadn't even it much thought. His brother was just too honorable for that sort of thing. "Fight him. Protect you guys." Then another idea occurred to him." Maybe just grab you and run."

Kagome blushed as her heart raced with the just the last few words.

"What about Miroku and Sango?"

_Would you do that for me, Inuyasha? Will you take me and run? Will you take and still run when there's Kikyou?_

As her heart twisted over itself in little, ragged scraps, Inuyasha shrugged casually.

"I'd always get you out first." he told her, astounded at her stupidity." Isn't that obvious?"

Kagome didn't answer.


	4. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Fairy Tail

Morning

Kagome woke up when the sunlight started to turn the inside of eyelids red and it was too loud and hot to catch any blessed figment of sleep.

So, eyes still closed, she gave a stretch that would've put Kirara to shame and opened her eyes.

A face with huge brown eyes and a smile to match them filled her vision.

Nothing alarming, obviously, but she was so surprised that she floundered away from the child, tangling in her sleeping bag to get away and ended up in an unceremonious heap.

Then she heard the child speak.

"Did I scare you, Kagome-sama?" a pause, most probably for a bow. "Apologies!"

Kagome wanted to die of mortification.

_Maybe a youkai will come and eat me. Or I will get heart attack. Or something…_she thought rather inanely as she untangled herself from the synthetic fiber with whatever was left of her dignity.

It had been a bad decision to sleep in the sleeping bag, in such heat. Her clothes were drenched with sweat, and Kagome was thirsty and hot.

Finally getting into a sitting position, dressed in sweat drenched clothes of last day, for she had been too tired to change when Inuyasha had finally located his disturbingly elusive brother, Kagome looked at the child before her.

The kid wore a checkered kimono, of bright, warm tones and was quite grubby. There was mud in her hands and under her nails and her mouth sported berry-stains. No older than eight years, she guessed.

"Hello", Kagome said." What's your name?"

Sango was tending to her fire cat, checking for any wounds for the battle of last night. Inuyasha and Shippou were nowhere to be seen.

But Miroku was doing the most dangerous and strangest thing in the small meadow at the moment.

Attempting to talk to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stared at the bright, insincere monk with a mixture of horror and alarm. What was Miroku doing?

But then Sango looked at her and blinked, indicating Miroku at the moment was out of danger, but Kagome couldn't stop staring.

True, Sesshoumaru looked perfectly benign, well as benign as he could possibly look, drinking tea and listening to the monk, but then he looked benign even when he was moments away from slicing someone's head off.

Rin was saying something, but in her fear for Miroku's life, she hadn't heard the child speak.

"I'm sorry", she said." Could you say it again?"

"My name is Rin!" the child gushed," I travel with Sesshoumaru-sama, and Jake and Ah-un! What do you do?"

Kagome's curiosity was piqued.

"What's an Ah-un?"

Rin pointed at the far-edge of the meadow, under the shadows of a huge tree. Kagome could see the glint of scales, but nothing more.

"What's that?"

In reply, Rin gave a shrill whistle, the note bubbling from her lips like brook water.

The glint of scales started to shift. It moved and squirmed and then suddenly two throats were thrust out in the increasingly uncomfortable sunlight. Kagome gasped as she saw the throats originated from a single body. Thunder blue eyes glanced at Rin, then there was odd chirping noise from behind the back of the muzzles of the dragon, and then it retreated back to its shady nook.

_Surprises never end in here._ Kagome thought.

"That was very nice", she said.

"Yes it is," Rin agreed solemnly, "but what do you do?"

"me?" asked Kagome" well, I collect shiny thing around here with my friends and Inuyasha."

That had to be the lamest explanation of her mission here that she had given to anyone, ever.

"What's an Inuyasha?"

"I'll show you when he comes", Kagome promised. Ugh, she smelled. She needed a bath. She needed an air-conditioner.

Rin's attention was deviated to the purring Kirara.

"I like your cat", she said.

"It's not my cat." Kagome told her." It's her, Sango's."

"Her names Sango?"

"Yeah."

Rin fiddled with her kimono uncertainly. Sango caught her eye and smiled and beckoned.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Kagome urged.

But at that moment Inuyasha and Shippou sauntered inside the meadow, looking immensely pleased about the batch of fish hanging from Inuyasha's hand. Kagome was immensely pleased too because it meant a river and pond was nearby and she could take a dip.

Rin's eyes were round with curiosity.

"Oh", Kagome said, pointing at the red-clad figure walking towards her and smiling at the little girl. "That's an Inuyasha."

The girl nodded." That's nice."

Kagome smiled." Yes, it is."


	5. Tea-time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Fairy Tail. This chapter has been inspired by Forthright's Imperceptible, chapter 1.

Tea-time

The gang had hung out with Sesshoumaru after that. Maybe it'd be more accurate if they said Sesshoumaru hung out with them.

Kagome wondered what he did as a lord. If he was a lord, and a feudal lord, wasn't he supposed to have a castle and rule from there and collect tithes?

Instead, he seemed to roam these lonely forests rather aimlessly. Did he collect taxes from trees?

Anyway, they were still travelling east, from where rumors originated about the jewel shards. Sesshoumaru kept them company, and Kagome got more and more jealous of him.

Even in this horrifying humid heat, Sesshoumaru looked as pristine as before. His hair was silky and glossy, there were never any sweat patches in those heavy silks he wore, and he never seemed to tire of the trek. He just walked on, untouchable like gossamer and buried deep in his thoughts of how to get taxes from trees from trees, she supposed.

It was like having an ice flake in the middle of melted toffees. It. Was. Annoying.

Rin had adjusted remarkably well to the addition of their group. She often hung out with Sango and Kagome and played with Shippou, but as a few more days passed she took shy steps towards the monk, who lavished her with fairy tales and became fast friends.

Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to her, but when she presented him berries or flowers, he accepted them without complaint. Kagome, one day, spied him teaching her to identify edible berries.

Sesshoumaru spoke to Miroku, shot penetrating glares at all of them at times and generally kept quiet.

Inuyasha watched his elder brother warily, but they didn't really trade much insults either way.

Sango, had her eyes lit up at the mention of the other shard, and no matter how much she wanted to hide, they knew she was both hoping and dreading it'd be Khaki.

Miroku, seemingly extremely satisfied with new his new talking partner, kept his hands to himself, out of dignity or cowardice, she couldn't say. Sesshoumaru didn't seem the type to like lecherous monks.

It was rather peaceful, she supposed.

And she…she was just bored.

Days went by, and then, her condition dramatically improved or went down, depending on perspectives.

It was another of those hot days.

As the day faded, Kagome could see heavy grey clouds accumulate at a surprising pace in the northern reaches of the painfully blue-white sky.

As they, watched the clouds spread out and soon there was a soft grey blanket over their heads, and a cool wind stirring up the dust under their feet. There was that smell in the air, of relief and rain.

"It will rain," murmured Sango.

Within minutes the first drop hit Kagome's forehead, and the wind suddenly was much stronger, strong gusts and currents that pulled forcefully at their clothes and hair.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru.

His silks fluttering and gusting in the air, his hair flaring out behind him like a white star, he looked almost painfully beautiful against the dark, stormy backdrop.

It was like watching a chiaroscuro.

Her train of thoughts was broken as the rain and wind got stronger. At first the cold rain was a relief against her overheated skin but once soaked, it was no longer fun. It was cold and uncomfortable.

They plodded along the muddy rice fields, feet encased in clay, Kagome watching the dark green paddy sway in the wind's rhythm, swelling and ebbing like a green ocean.

Fortunately, they found an abandoned peasant's hut in the middle of the road. It smelt like overcooked cabbages but really, nobody cared.

The men stood outside as Kagome and Sango changed, and toweled Rin's wet hair. The kid didn't seem to have any extra kimono, so Sango wrapped the girl up in an old yukata of hers. The girl smiled and shivered throughout.

Inuyasha entered first and shook himself like a dog, spraying water all over the place.

"Key", he mumbled, miserably" I'm all soaked."

"We know, you know", Miroku told him, voice heavy with irony, extracting himself from wet robes.

Kagome saw Sango staring at Miroku out of the corner of her eyes and smiled to herself.

Inuyasha, without the sympathy, of the other two, strode over to Kagome

"Hheh, Kagome," he began belligerently." I'm wet and I'm hungry and—

Kagome was already unpacking his ramen.

"It's okay. Inuyasha," she told him." I will get you some ramen."

He brightened up so childishly that it made her heart hitch painfully in her throat.

Sesshoumaru, she saw had settled himself in a corner, his hair in a growing puddle of water.

Once they had settled down, Kagome approached him quietly with a cup of tea in one hand, and her own cup of ramen in another.

"Sesshoumaru-sama", she said formally, holding out the cup of tea out to him.

Kagome liked to see people included. All these past few days, she had observed this demon-lord with them yet, never around them. Wondering how to get him in, she pounced on the first opening.

He looked like a water god, it was so unfair.

He looked at Kagome, and then extended his hand to take the tea-cup. Taking a sip, he seemed to relax.

"May I sit?" she asked him.

"Do as you please."

So, Kagome sat there, making a bit of small talk, to which he didn't reply anyway and watching Inuyasha and Shippou fight over ramen and Rin playing judge, and Miroku joking and Sango stealing covert glances at the monk. She noticed Sesshoumaru smelled clean, and like rain and thunderstorms.

"Thank you", he said at last.

She beamed at him.


	6. Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Acquaintance

Sesshoumaru's visit had affected the pack dynamics rather thoroughly.

Inuyasha, grumbling incessantly, looked thoroughly unhappy and complained about" no space", though Kagome wasn't very sure what space he was referring to, considering Sesshoumaru's total lack of interest in intruding his brother's private space.

Miroku seemed much gladder, because with the obviously highly educated youkai, he could discuss a vast range of topics—from poison to politics.

Sango, even though an exterminator, didn't seem very opposed to him. She had grown more accepting of him, after he had mended Hiraikotsu after it had been chipped by a particularly scaly lizard, which then Inuyasha had blown very messily to bits with Tetsusaiga, to the obvious displeasure of the group. They had all received healthy chunks of material on them, and it smelled AWFUL.

All except Sesshoumaru.

How he always managed to stay shiny new and squeaky clean, was still an enigma to Kagome, and one she was desperate enough to solve.

Not that she could, till now.

Kagome had maximum exchange with him during the little tea ritual they had set up. She previously used to conduct this ritual of hers alone, since none of her other group members fancied tea much. But after that rainy evening, Sesshoumaru joined her for this. Immensely pleased and totally apprehensive, she allowed him to join, and they became fabulous drinking partners.

Since Sesshoumaru didn't do small, Kagome had to talk just to fillet the oppressive silence.

Inuyasha watched them with hooded eyes and a scowl on his face, but didn't dare confront Kagome about it. Sesshoumaru wasn't Kouga, and no simple threats or antics would faze the grater Demon.

Kagome, on the other hand, even their mission was a fruitless search for a needle in a very big hay stack and the rumors reached dad-ends, wasn't having a very boring and bad time.

She talked about nearly anything to the silent demon over tea. she rambled so pointlessly that she thought Sesshoumaru would abandon their little ritual out of sheer irritation, but s=he didn't seem to mind. Perhaps, he turned her voice out. He certainly looked adept at that.

She told him about her origins one day, and that was the first time a ghost of curiosity passed over his poker-face.

"Will you show me, miko?" he asked.

"Why not?" she shrugged." I don't think you can go through, anyway."

He didn't argue or agree with her.

She also told him about her family, her cat, her frustrating friends, school, food, dance, song…it was rather like talking to a wall, but it felt good.

Sometimes, if she didn't want to talk, they would sit quietly drinking their tea, and listening to the world move around them. Silences got more comfortable.

He never said anything, unless asked a direct question, but she learnt to read his flickering eyes a little over the teacup he held.

He was a good listener, if not a friend, because he ignored her completely, during the rest of the day.

One day, Kagome sat to do homework in front him and her life took a turn for better.

"What is this?" he asked, nonchalantly picking up a textbook and flipping it through.

"Um, homework", she replied, eyes on the squiggly little marks on her paper.

'What?"

'Uhh," she looked up to him, to try to think what exactly how to explain homework.

"Work given in home?"

"This is not your home.", he said it flippantly, and his words dug into her errs like bleach, piercing through her anatomy to rest in her heart, at the same time she realized that he spoke the truth.

It was not her home.

"Well, I do it anyway, I have to finish it", she told him brightly so that he won't notice the lump of tears in her throat. "Here let me explain that."

She let math theorems carry the weight of her grief.

And then he started to explain it to her.

Kagome was stunned.

"Where did you learn that? she demanded.

He told once he had grasped the concept the rest he could logically conclude from.

'Wow," she wondered." I guess you are a genius or something. Inuyasha didn't understand a bit when I tried to explain."

"I am aware of that, "he said, tossing the book to her. "And don't compare me to Inuyasha."

The edge of anger in his voice was a bit comical.

"Aware of what?"

"That I am a genius." he said solemnly.

She looked back at her notebook, filled with theorems she hated but did anyway, like so many other things.

"Who told you that?" she couldn't help asking, wondering if it was a personal question.

"My sensei." He stated.

"You had one?"

"Of course."

"Oh," she said a bit uncertainly." That—that's great."

He was still curiously looking at her books.

"Miko," he told her, and she stiffened, for his tone was more formal than before." You must do me a favor."

"Err?"

"You must get me more books."

The way he said it, he might've asking her the elixir of life.

Kagome laughed a little.

"all right, I can do that.", she swept the bangs out of her forehead." About what?"

"Mathematics and sciences." He appeared to think and since he didn't look away, it appeared he was studying her face. She blushed and looked away.

"Arts and music, maybe." He said finally.

She nodded. He looked at her for a moment more than necessary, and then looked away.

"You may ask a return out of me", he said slowly.

"What?" for a moment, Kagome was bewildered. It had been an oddly simple request, and she hadn't even thought of asking a price for it.

"I—I don't need—"

He looked at her again, the look in his tawny eyes almost daring her to refuse.

"Uh—", she floundered madly, looking for a favor so as to not offend him, "well, I guess you can help with my homework."

He reached out and tugged the notebook under from her twisted, limp hands.

"I can do them", he threw the offer at her, and she was even more bewildered.

"You don't need to—"

"Not a trouble," he told Kagome,"your handwriting is easy to replicate."

She wondered if that had been an insult or compliment. And the whole situation was extremely surreal. Was she dreaming or was Sesshoumaru really offered to do her homework by forging her handwriting?

"Err," she said." Okay."

"It is done."

Sesshoumaru solemnly looked at her and it was more penetrating than ever.


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Fairy Tail. All credits to Fairy Tail wiki for the dress descriptions.

Entry

500 kilometers away, in a small cove of trees, there was a disturbance.

Initially, it looked like a heat haze, but then the air started to turn translucent, like a shivering film of mist.

Abruptly the mist twisted, imploding to a point in its heart, and swirls pulled away, leaving three figures, which were definitely not there before.

One was male; two were female.

The male had bright pink hair, and blue eyes, lean and muscled, average heighted. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with golden swirls in front of it, with dark blue pants and sandals.

One female member had hair the color of fresh spilled and black eyes, her ensemble of clothing was rather odd too. She wore an armor of the style medieval knights and a navy knee-length skirt. The presence of a broadsword at her side only added to the aura of danger and power that dripped off her like sweet intoxication.

The other was beautiful.

Really there was no other way to describe her. Her long blond was perfectly golden and glinted like threads spun out of real gold in the late evening light. The dying light gilded her skin in a shade of bronze. Her tight fitting outfits of a blue shirt and short skirt and knee high black boots only heightened the appeal of her voluptuous body, and she had the face of a fragile Madonna.

"Well, here we are!" Natsu Dragneel said to no one in particular.

P.S: please review me.


End file.
